Umbrella s Rebelion
by ShinigamiSustituto8
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde los sucesos de resident evil 6, Un nuevo enemigo ah reformado Umbrella con la responsabilidad de cumplir los objetivos de sus antecesores, y que mejor forma que con la ayuda de los que detuvieron a la antigua umbrella y lucharon contra el Bioterrorismo


Sinopsis: Han pasado 3 años desde los acontecimientos de residente evil 6, un nuevo enemigo aparece, con un plan para lograr los objetivos de sus antecesores y que mejor forma que con la ayuda de quienes en su momento detuvieron al bioterrorismo.

…

Base de la nueva Umbrella, Ubicación: desconocida

Un Hombre se encontraba observando varios monitores en los que aparecían varias personas, en uno de ellos aparecía una rubia que parecía trabajaba para el gobierno americano, sin más el hombre abrió un archivo de su computadora con una foto de la rubia.

Nombre: Sherry Birkin

Ocupación: Agente Gubernamental

Nivel de Amenaza: Alto

Habilidades: Entrenamiento gubernamental, Regeneración

Datos Interesantes: Superviviente de la tragedia de Racoon City cuando era niña.

Sin duda me será útil- dijo el hombre para sí mismo mientras veía un archivo adjunto

Nombre: Devlin Stark

Ocupación: Caza recompensas

Misión: Capturar a Sherry Birkin

Habilidades: Intelecto Superior, Entrenamiento en armas de fuego de largo alcance, Dominio de Muay Thai, Artes Marciales Brasileñas, Arte Marciales Chinas.

Más le vale que logre su misión-repetía el hombre para sí mientras bebía lo que parecía una Soda de dieta

….

Apartamento temporal de Sherry Birkin, Washington DC

A Sherry Birkin se le había asignado una misión, esa era junto con su equipo escoltar a la hija del Presidente Graham.

Después de la muerte del presidente hace 3 años el senado acordó reinstaurar al antiguo presidente por otro periodo de 6 años, cosa que el pueblo norteamericano no pareció molestarle.

A Sherry no le gustaba para nada estar de niñera de la hija del presidente, simplemente no le agradaba, por más que Leon le había hablado de ella, a sherry no le gustaba la idea.

Un día vas tras la cura para un mortal virus y al otro te ponen de niñera, supongo que la diversión no es parte del trabajo.-dijo Sherry quejándose frente a su ordenador

Venga, cuidar a una chica terca y que no está dispuesta a seguir el plan es más divertido de lo que suena-Decía su interlocutor al otro lado de la pantalla

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta divertida Sherry

Bueno hace 3 años me pase exactamente igual, solo que a mí me perseguía una cosa más fea y letal que una universitaria-decía en tono burlón

Si lo buenos tiempos-dijo sherry

Y bien ¿has pensado lo que te dije?, ¿sobre lo de reunirnos en verano y relajarnos juntos?-dijo la voz

Jake por más bien que suene eso, sabes que si vienes a Norteamérica me veré en obligación de arrestarte por tus crímenes anteriores-dijo Sherry sonriente

Vamos Superchica, nadie lo notara, además me deben una por eso de usar mi sangre para salvar al mundo - dijo Jake

Sabes que eso es clasificado, si te ven por aquí te arrestaran-dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa

Bien y que tal fuera de Norteamérica, Cabo parece un lugar excelente para pasar el verano-Dijo Jake mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana.

Seria estupendo-dijo Sherry

"Muy estupendo"

Esa Voz puso a Sherry en sus cinco sentidos y a Jake muy confunfido, Sharry intento Asestar un golpe en el intruso pero este lo bloqueo muy fácilmente arrojando a Sherry contra el muro mas cercano.

Sherry se paró lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzó contra su atacante, sin embargo en un movimiento rápido este saco una jeringa e inyecto a Sherry con su contenido.

Poco a poco Sherry comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

Superchica ¿sigues ahí? ¿Estás bien? –decia Jake a través del ordenador

El intruso dispuso a Cargar a Sherry Birkin para después acercarse al ordenador dejando a Jake al tanto de la situación.

Oye tu maldito, aléjate de ella- decía Jake furioso

Si tanto eso deseas, ven y Obligame-dicho esto destruyo el ordenador de Sherry

…

En algún punto de Europa del Este

Tan Pronto la conexión se cortó Jake destruyo su Laptop de un golpe. Estaba furioso, ese sujeto se había burlado de él y nadie se burla de Jake Müller.

Le parece gracioso llevarse a Superchica y burlarse de mí, pues yo también soy todo un comediante- dijo mientras sacaba un arma de su gabinete.

Tranquila Superchica, tú me salvaste de Simmons, ahora es mi turno de salvarte a ti-

Dicho esto cargo su arma y subió a su motocicleta, no sabía cómo encontrar a Sherry, pero sabía de alguien que podía encontrarla: Chris Redfield

Parece un buen día para ir a América-Dijo Mientras Aceleraba en su motocicleta.

…

Base de Umbrella Ubicación Desconocida

Sherry se encontraba aprisionada de pies a cabeza no sabía dónde estaba pero podía notar el enorme aparato que se encontraba a su lado.

Bienvenida a su hogar señorita Birkin-dijo el hombre que anteriormente revisaba los monitores, su piel era pálida su cabello era oscuro, cubría sus ojos con unas gafas de sol vestía un suéter se cuello de tortuga negra unos pantalones de vestir y unos zapatos marrón.

Maldito, ¿Quién eres? Liberame en este instante-Dijo Sherry intentando soltar las cintas que la ataban.

Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu jefe y presidente de la organización que te dio todo-dijo de forma burlona

Eso sería válido uno: si fueras mi jefe, Dos: si supiera quien rayos eres y Tres: si la organización de la que hablas sea el gobierno lo cual dudo.-dijo Sherry sarcástica

Veo que no recuerdas que Umbrella salvo tu vida-dijo hombre evidentemente triste

¿Bromeas cierto? Umbrella es la causa de todos los problemas del mundo, ellos me jodieron la vida-dijo Sherry Furiosa

No te preocupes Sherry, mi maquina te hará recordar-dijo mientras conectaba unos electrodos en su cabeza y le colocaba un visor.

Quitame esto de encima, estas enfermo-grito Sherry

Esto acabara pronto tranquila no dolerá-dijo el hombre mientras jalaba un interruptor

Sherry soltó un grito desgarrador y de repente se vio a si misma cuando tenía ocho años estaba en Racoon city estaba arrinconada por su mutado padre, William. Parecía que estaba perdida, cuando repentinamente una lluvia de balas comenzó a abatir a William hasta matarlo. La pequeña Sherry que se encontraba llorando con sus manos en sus rodillas alzo la vista para ver a sus salvadores. Se trataba de una peliroja vestía un Chaleco blanco con el símbolo de Umbrella . Se trataba de una pelirroja vestía un Chaleco blanco con el símbolo de Umbrella, unos Shorts rojos y unas botas marrón.

Ya no llores pequeña ya estas a salvo, yo y Leon te protegeremos-dijo la pelirroja

Sherry se arrojó a los Brazos de su salvadora quien le abrazo de forma reconfortante

¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la Pelirroja

Sherry…Sherry Birkin- dijo mientras la Pelirroja le limpiaba las lágrimas

Bien Sherry yo me llamo Claire, Claire Redfield, pertenezco a Umbrella y te vamos a sacar de aquí está bien-dijo terminando de secar las lágrimas de la pequeña mientras esta asentia

Entonces un Helicoptero de Umbrella aparece y Claire junto con Leon Sacan a Sherry de la Ciudad.

Entonces el recuerdo desaparece y es reemplazado por el de una Sherry ya adulta rescatando Jake Muller.

Asi que, ¿Umbrella quiere mi sangre?-dijo Jake

Si, eres la única esperanza de acabar con todo esto que el gobierno norteamericano a causado-dijo Sherry que vestia un abrigo con el símbolo de Umbrella.- sin tu sangre no podríamos revertir lo hecho por ellos y…

50 millones, en efectivo y no es negociable-dijo Jake con una sonrisa

Entonces ese recuerdo también se desvaneció

Poniendo recuerdos diferentes a los que Sherry creía recordar. Ella trabajando para el pelinegro siendo entrenada en las instalaciones de umbrela donde adquirió sus poderes de regeneración, misiones como agente de Umbrella.

De vuelta en el mundo real el hombre apago la maquina

Agente Birkin se encuentra bien- pregunto el hombre

¿Vincent?- pregunto la rubia aturdida a lo que el pelinegro sonrió y asintió

¿Qué me paso?-pregunto Sherry

El gobierno norteamericano te capturo y altero tus recuerdos, te hizo pensar que somos los malos.-dijo Vincent- Pero con esta máquina te hemos devuelto a la normalidad.

¿Recuerdas lo último que paso?-pregunto Vincent

Recuerdo la misión con mis compañeros-dijo Sherry con un poco de dolor de cabeza

Las malas noticias son que no eres la única cuyos recuerdos fueron alterados aquí esta las lista de los demás agentes perdidos y victimas de su control-dijo Vincent entregándoles una hoja

Sherry se horrorizo de inmediato al leer la lista.

Esos malditos se han pasado de la raya, tengo que rescatarlos, paciencia Sherry recién te hemos recuperado- dijo Vincent- Por ahora Descansa Mañana partirás junto con Devlin.

Si-dijo sherry

Por favor acompáñenla a su habitación-ordeno Vincent a un par de soldados de Umbrella

Sherry salió directo a su habitación mientras le daba un vistazo final a la lista:

1-Sherry Birkin

2-Claire Redfield

3-Leon S. Kennedy

4- Jill Valentine

5-Helena Harper

6-Chris Redfield

Todos ellos miembros de Umbrella con una Excepcion;

7- Jake Müller

Chicos-dijo Sherry ya en su habitacion con un tono triste- Jake, espérenme yo los salvare a todos.

…

¿Asi que altero sus recuerdos?- pregunto devlin

Si ella recuerda que trabaja para Umbrella desde siempre-dijo Vincent complacido

Y bien ¿Quién sigue?-dijo

Vincent sonrio de lado y abrió un archivo en el que se mostraba a una pelirroja

Con que ella-dijo Devlin

Si ella-

Nombre: Claire Redfield

Ocupación: Miembro de Terrasave

Nivel de Amenaza: Media

Habilidades: Uso Avanzado de armas de fuego

Datos Curiosos: Superviviente de la tragedia de Racoon City, Hermana de un Ex-miembro de S.T.A.R.S.

Ahora que Sherry "regreso" podrá traerla a ella mientras tú vas por este objetivo-dijo Vincent

Nombre: Jill Valentine

Ocupación: Miembro de la B.S.A.A.

Nivel de Peligro: Extremo

Habilidades: Uso Avanzado en toda clase de armas de fuego, capacidad para abrir cerraduras difíciles, anticuerpos del Virus-T

Datos Curiosos: Antiguo Miembro de S.T.A.R.S., Sobreviviente de la Mansión Arklay, Superviviente de la tragedia de Racoon City, Desapareció en una misión y apareció unos años más tarde controlada por Albert Wesker.

¿Me intentaste Trollear asignándome a la anterior?- pregunto Devlin

¿Muy Obvio?- pregunto Vincent alzando una ceja

Demasiado-

Bien supongo que no siempre se consigue Trollear a alguien.-dijo Vincent mientras mostraba otro archivo

Nombre: Helena Harper

Ocupacion: Agente Gubernamental

Nivel de Amenaza: medio

Habilidades: Uso de Avanzado de Armas de Fuego

Datos Curiosos: Responsable de la muerte de Derek Simmons


End file.
